1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a metadata generating method and apparatus and an image processing method and apparatus using metadata, and more particularly, to a method of generating sub-region indicating information for each sub region of an object and incorporating the generated sub-region indicating information into metadata, thereby allowing an object including a transparent region to be naturally converted into a three-dimensional (3D) image during image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technology, three-dimensional (3D) image technology has become widely spread. The 3D image technology expresses a more realistic image by adding depth information to a two-dimensional (2D) image. Since human eyes are spaced a predetermined distance apart in a horizontal direction, the left eye and the right eye see a 2D image differently. This phenomenon is called binocular disparity. The brain combines the two different 2D images, thereby generating a 3D image having perspective and presence.
The 3D image technology can be classified into technology to generate video data as a 3D image and technology to convert video data generated as a 2D image into a 3D image. Both technologies have been studied together.